Scorchville/Soundtrack
Scorchville – Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the film score for the film Scorchville by Alan Silvestri. Hollywood Records released the soundtrack album digitally on December 17, 2020, and in physical formats on January 6, 2020. Silvestri re-writes some tracks from Avengers: Age of Ultron by Danny Elfman, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok] by Mark Mothersbaugh, and Black Panther by Ludwig Göransson, and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War and Ready Player One, for the film. The songs are songs from musicals [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Misérables_(2012_film) Les Misérables], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) Pete's Dragon], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) The SpongeBob Musical]. Tracks File:Ashes|Ashes (performed by Celine Dion) File:(Underneath the) Lovely London Sky|Lovely Scorchville Sky (performed by Michael Douglas) File:A Million Dreams|A Million Dreams (performed by Robert Downey Jr., Tom Holland and Scarlett Johansson) File:A Conversation|A Conversation (performed by Mark Ruffalo and Tom Holland) File:When the Going Gets Tough|When the Going Gets Tough (performed by Josh Brolin, Jeff Goldblum, Robert Downey Jr. and chorus) File:Trip a Little Light Fantastic|Trip a Little Light Fantastic (performed by Chris Hemsworth) File:Master Of The House|Master Of The House (performed by Paul Bettany, Elizabeth Olsen, and chorus) File:It's Gonna Be Great|It's Gonna Be Great (performed by Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr.) File:Trip a Little Light Fantastic (Reprise)|Trip a Little Light Fantastic (Reprise) (performed by Samuel L. Jackson, Robert Downey Jr. and chorus) File:This Is Me|This Is Me (performed by Scarlett Johansson and chorus) File:Every Little Piece|Every Little Piece (performed by Josh Brolin and Jeff Goldblum) File:Easy Street|Easy Street (performed by Jeff Goldblum, Paul Bettany and Elizabeth Olsen) File:Best Day Ever|Best Day Ever (performed by Robert Downey Jr., Don Cheadle, Scarlett Johansson, Brie Larson, Paul Rudd, Jake Gyllenhaal and chorus) File:From Now On|From Now On (performed by Robert Downey Jr., Robert Downey Jr., Don Cheadle, Scarlett Johansson, Brie Larson, Paul Rudd, Jake Gyllenhaal, Tom Holland and chorus) File:Somewhere Only We Know|Somewhere Only We Know (performed by Keane) Deluxe edition File:Ashes|Ashes (performed by Celine Dion) File:(Underneath the) Lovely London Sky|Lovely Scorchville Sky (performed by Michael Douglas) File:A Million Dreams|A Million Dreams (performed by Robert Downey Jr., Tom Holland and Scarlett Johansson) File:A Conversation|A Conversation (performed by Mark Ruffalo and Tom Holland) File:When the Going Gets Tough|When the Going Gets Tough (performed by Josh Brolin, Jeff Goldblum, Robert Downey Jr. and chorus) File:Trip a Little Light Fantastic|Trip a Little Light Fantastic (performed by Chris Hemsworth) File:Master Of The House|Master Of The House (performed by Paul Bettany, Elizabeth Olsen, and chorus) File:It's Gonna Be Great|It's Gonna Be Great (performed by Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr.) File:Trip a Little Light Fantastic (Reprise)|Trip a Little Light Fantastic (Reprise) (performed by Samuel L. Jackson, Robert Downey Jr. and chorus) File:This Is Me|This Is Me (performed by Scarlett Johansson and chorus) File:Every Little Piece|Every Little Piece (performed by Josh Brolin and Jeff Goldblum) File:Easy Street|Easy Street (performed by Jeff Goldblum, Paul Bettany and Elizabeth Olsen) File:Best Day Ever|Best Day Ever (performed by Robert Downey Jr., Don Cheadle, Scarlett Johansson, Brie Larson, Paul Rudd, Jake Gyllenhaal and chorus) File:From Now On|From Now On (performed by Robert Downey Jr., Robert Downey Jr., Don Cheadle, Scarlett Johansson, Brie Larson, Paul Rudd, Jake Gyllenhaal, Tom Holland and chorus) File:Music is Magic|Music is Magic (performed by Robert Downey Jr., Don Cheadle, Scarlett Johansson, Brie Larson, Paul Rudd, Jake Gyllenhaal and Tom Holland) File:Somewhere Only We Know|Somewhere Only We Know (performed by Keane)